


Ice Cream

by oncebit97



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2yoo nation rise, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, family au, pure fluff, reverse family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncebit97/pseuds/oncebit97
Summary: Minji’s first day at school, Yoohyeon is sad and Yubin loves her family, no matter how chaotic it can become.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> first deukae fic for 2yoo my babies! ft babie minji.. bcs she babie:) enjoy~

“Are you double sure you have everything? Your bag.. Your jacket.. Oh dear where are your earmuffs??”

4-year-old Minji rolled her eyes a little at the last one. Before she could point out to her mummy that her earmuffs were right there around her neck, her mama swoops in to the rescue.

“Yoohyeon, babe, breathe,” Yubin grasps onto her wife’s shoulders to stop her panic search. “Min’s earmuffs are right here and I have her mittens.”

“Oh! Thank you Binnie!! Should we start going already? Or is too early.. But we shouldn’t be late right? It’d be bad for us to be late- Wait my coat’s upstairs damnit,” Yoohyeon groans as she pulls the earmuffs from her neck and hands it to Yubin before rushing up.

Shaking her head at her wife’s antics, Yubin walked over to where Minji was sitting on the couch reading her book.

“Hey sweetie, you ready for your first day of school?” Yubin asks as she sits on the floor in front of Minji, placing the pink bunny earmuffs over her toddler’s ears.

“Yes! Mummy seems more worried than me though,” Minji giggles as she holds out her tiny hands for Yubin to put on her mittens, who laughed at her daughter’s statement. But she couldn’t blame Yoohyeon, it was their little one’s very first day of school and they both wanted to make sure Minji would be a hundred percent ready- Yubin was just better at being calm. 

A loud flurry of footsteps made the mother-daughter pair turn to the stairs where Yoohyeon soon emerged with both her and Yubin’s coats. Stopping in her tracks when she saw her two girls staring at her from the couch, Yoohyeon began cooing at how adorable her daughter looked. Abandoning the coats on the coffee table, Yoohyeon picked Minji up with practised ease and hugs her tightly. 

As she starts a conversation with the 4 year old in her arms, Yubin grabs their coats and her keys before following them out the door. 

The walk to Minji’s kindergarten took about 10 minutes, and as the three of them got closer to the school, Yoohyeon could feel her resolve to not cry breaking more and more. 

Finally the trio reached the gates of Minji’s school and the young girl quietly asked Yoohyeon to put her down, which she did, albeit grudgingly, not wanting to let her young daughter go just yet. Once Minji was on solid ground, she grabbed her backpack straps and looked up at her new school in awe. Yubin quietly sneaked out her phone to snap a quick picture, stealing a glance at Yoohyeon who once again looked on the verge of crying. 

Minji took a step forward hesitantly before turning around, hands reaching for both her mums. Yoohyeon’s hand quickly grabbed onto Minji’s smaller one and Yubin did the same. 

After a whirlwind of signing Minji in, getting their information noted down and meeting her teacher, soon Yubin and Yoohyeon were back home, cuddled on the couch with a random movie playing on the TV. In a couple hours, the two of them would pick up Minji and - as Yoohyeon had promised earlier - go out for some icecream. Yubin wasn’t sure if the icecream was a treat for Minji or for Yoohyeon at this point, but nonetheless the smiles on both their faces as Minji rambled about her new friend Bora while Yoohyeon listened intently warmed Yubin’s heart. These were her girls and Yubin wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! catch me on twt @jihyobubbles ^^


End file.
